


The Lanfront Ruins

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Mega Man Mixing [3]
Category: Mega Man (Archie Comics), Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Amazon Rainforest, Archaeology, Gen, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, The Lanfront Ruins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: A team led by Doctor Pedro Astil delves into the mysterious depths of the Amazon rainforest to investigate the Lanfront Ruins, what will be found there?(Timeline placements:Chapters 1 & 2: 5th of August 1992)
Series: Mega Man Mixing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674358
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival in Amazonia

**Author's Note:**

> Disfarçado, Captain Crawford, Cadet Wagner, Cadet Hoffman, Private Keller and Corporal Kirkland belongs to me.
> 
> In this story we follow Dr Astil and his adventure into the Lanfront Ruins, what will he find there?

The sky outside of the window was a pleasant blue color and white clouds drifted by like white cotton candy, birds could be seen flying in a flock further away. The mostly white helicopter the size of a van soared in the sky at a steady pace, it’s shadow flickered across the tree crowns bellow them.

Inside the helicopter was a group of people chatting amongst themselves, in this group was Doctor Pedro Astil - a Brazilian robotics scientist. Dr Astil bounced his knee nervously while gazing out the window at the rainforest below them.

"Doctor, are you feeling unwell?"

A soft hand touched his forearm and Dr Astil's olive green eyes tore themselves away from the outside world to look at the one talking to him, Elena Kent's honey brown eyes gazed up at him worriedly.

"Pardon me...I just dislike flying is all, makes me nervous."

The Brazilian scientist chuckled apologetically while scratching the back of his head, his fingers going through short locks of dull black hair. Elena Kent was a bit younger than him with platinum blonde hair in two short braids, she was newly graduated from some archaeology school in North America.

"That’s okay, flying is a bit scary though it’s the heights that really get me quaking in my boots."

The young woman admitted with a lopsided grin, Dr Astil nodded in full agreement at that. Flying was nice but being confined in such an enclosed space so high up in air with no control over your safety was absolutely terrifying.

"We’ll be landing soon, so you two can rest easy."

Across from Dr Astil sat a young man around his age with blazing red hair tied up in a loose ponytail and amber eyes hidden behind a pair of square shaped glasses, Samuel Faraday looked relaxed in his seat and not a bit bothered by their mode of transport unlike Dr Astil and Elena.

"Isn’t a bit a risky to land a helicopter in the Amazon rainforest?"

Asked the young woman sitting next to Samuel, Patsy Landry had copper colored hair hanging loose to her shoulders and foamy blue eyes. Her tone was rather cautious and her brow was furrowed deeply.

Elena frowned and peeked out the nearest window but quickly squeaked in fear then planted herself back in her seat.

"Relax there is a clearing up ahead, the pilot reassured me."

Samuel said softly to comfort, Dr Astil glanced at the door leading to the pilot's cockpit with some unease and then gently took Elena's quivering hand into his own. She squeezed his hand and shot him a grateful smile.

"What do you all make of these ruins?"

Dr Astil asked vaguely, the other three hummed for a bit to collect their thoughts. Their destination was a very mysterious place, the Lanfront Ruins, with neither cartography nor any general documentation to its name.

"The Lanfront Ruins, huh? I find it intriguing for its possible historical value but also perplexing in its lack of presence in any archeological study, why has no one investigated this place until now? I’m eager to learn about it."

Patsy said with a little shimmer in her eyes, clearly she was looking forward to when they reached the ruins and could investigate the place.

"That’s cool, I’m more invested in the ghost stories about this place. A place deep in the Amazon rainforest where no one returns from, like a Bermuda Triangle but in the jungle. I want to know what’s making people disappear."

Samuel scratched his chin where some stubble was growing, Patsy raised a skeptical brow at him but did not voice any opposition.

"My thoughts? They’ll probably sound pretty silly but...I’m just eager for the adventure. What about you Doctor?"

Elena shifted sheepishly then turned a hopeful gaze at the Brazilian scientist, Dr Astil rubbed his bearded chin and collected his thoughts.

"I’ve grown up with folktales and ghost stories about those ruins in Mato Grosso's portion of the Amazon rainforest, I’ve heard nothing but bad and frightening things about this place. I do want to known what lurks in there, I do want to explore these relatively untouched ruins and I do feel that thrill of adventure but mostly I just want to know, why?"

Dr Astil looked out the window once more as he spoke, the green expanse around them hid something...and he wanted to know why.

"We are approaching the landing point, secure your seatbelts and remain calm, this will be bumpy."

A voice dripping in a thick accent rang out around them through the speakers near the door leading to the cockpit, the four passengers followed the issued instructions and remained silent as the inside of the helicopter bumped and jumped. A huge sigh of relief escaped Dr Astil once their transport stilled.

"You may now disembark."

The door opened and the pilot exited, the pilot was a slightly older fellow with black hair that cascaded down his shoulders like a dark curtain and yellow eyes that gazed out at them boredly, his wrinkly skin of darker tan bore a lot of scars both big and small.

"Thank you for the lift Mister Disfarçado."

Samuel said as they all removed their seatbelts, Disfarçado just grunted in acknowledgement as he passed them by and pressed a few buttons on the furthest wall that made the back of the helicopter open up.

The fresh air rushed into the helicopter and the humans inside happily breathed it in, the sound of another helicopter immediately assaulted their ears as it landed next to their own. The UN logo clear to see on its side, it’s vibrant green and white body blended in well with their surroundings.

Out of this second helicopter came a small group of five UN soldiers in green camouflage clothes carrying firearms, Disfarçado eyed them with a narrowed glare and a scoff while Dr Astil and his team approached them easily.

"Hope your trip was as pleasant as ours was."

The leader of the UN troops saluted with a tired smile, the leader was a tall and broad shouldered fellow around Dr Astil's age with cobalt eyes and no hair on his head, a badge on his breast pocket read 'Captain Walter Crawford'.

"I think so, though flying has never been a pleasant affair for me."

Dr Astil chuckled pleasantly and shook Captain Crawford's hand, the Captain turned to his soldiers and began issuing orders of setting up a base of operations. Dr Astil’s team followed suit with their own equipment, a big central tent was erected and portable routers were turned on.

Cadet Hoffman, a short but lanky young man with black hair and mocha skin, assisted Patsy with getting their communications online alongside Cadet Wagner, a woman of considerable stature with ginger brown hair in deep contrast to her pasty skin and dark brown eyes with a chiseled jaw.

Elena helped carry boxes of food rations alongside Private Keller, a man of average height with dirty blonde hair and dark grey eyes and sun kissed skin. Dr Astil was hovering over a map of the area around them alongside Samuel, Captain Crawford and Corporal Kirkland, a petite woman with inky black hair chopped off by her chin and chestnut brown eyes to match her light brown skin.

Disfarçado leaned against his white and blue helicopter lazily while watching all the activity around him, a lit cigarette hung from his lips and a thin stream of smoke blew along with the breeze, in his scarred hands was a camera.

Patsy coughed a bit as the cigarette smoke brushed past her and she looked over to see him, briefly halting her work alongside Cadet Hoffman and Cadet Wagner, Disfarçado held up his camera and pointed at it then at everyone around him.

"I think Mister Disfarçado wishes to take a group photo of us all."

The activity of the camp halted temporarily as everyone huddled together for a commemorative photo. Captain Crawford stood in the center with his soldiers on each side of him, Cadets Hoffman and Wagner on his left while Private Keller and Corporal Kirkland stood on his right, while Samuel sat cross legged on the grass in front of him, on Samuel's left sat Elena and Patsy together while Dr Astil was on his right in a kneeling position, all of them were smiling.

"For the memories."

Disfarçado grunted with a slight upward twitch of his lip, an attempted smile of his own, and the bright flash of his camera illuminated all of their faces.


	2. The path of well traveled fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin walking the path that many have traversed before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfarçado, Captain Crawford, Corporal Kirkland, Private Keller, Cadet Wagner and Cadet Hoffman belongs to me.
> 
> Fair warning, all Portuguese spoken in this chapter is google translated thus it might not be correct but please bear with it. 
> 
> Also it goes without saying but the Lanfront Ruins is a fictional place in the very real Amazon rainforest, I just opted to place it in Mato Grosso (which is also a very real place) because why not?

The sun glared down upon their camp and the air around them was humid, the shade of their tent barely did anything to relieve them. Those most unaccustomed to this sort of heat like all the UN soldiers and Dr Astil's three colleagues were sweating and panting like dogs while Dr Astil and Disfarçado watched them with differing levels of sympathy.

"Eles subestimaram muito esta selva poderosa, pequeninos filhos, todos eles."

Disfarçado commented with a scoff while tracing his finger along the map he had spread out in front of himself, next to him Dr Astil chuckled with a slight smile and a raised brow in amusement.

"Teria sido melhor ter um time apenas de moradores, mas você sabe como é."

The Brazilian scientist replied just as Captain Crawford came over to them, he no longer donned his green camouflage jacket and was instead wearing only a sweat covered grey tank top. He wiped beads of sweat away from his forehead before speaking.

"Don’t wanna be rude but..."

The Captain rubbed the back of his no doubt sunburnt neck looking rather uncomfortable with the words he left unspoken but heavily implied.

"I understand, none of you speak our language. He just commented on how unprepared you all were for this environment and I agreed that having a team of locals would’ve been preferable."

Dr Astil explained much to the relief of the non Portuguese speaker while Disfarçado just rolled his cigarette on his lips with an annoyed look on his face but returned to focusing on the map, Captain Crawford saw that it was a slightly different map compared to the one he had brought.

"Do you have a good route in mind? The Doctor and I have already discussed that actually."

Yellow eyes flicked up with an irritant huff but nonetheless Disfarçado pointed at a thick black line that curved and snaked around the numerous rivers that separated their camp from their destination.

"Vamos fazer esse caminho, é o que faço há muitos anos."

Dr Astil sighed with an exasperated roll of his olive green eyes while Captain Crawford scrunched up his face in confusion.

"He said that we'll take a path he’s travelled on for many years."

The UN Captain eyed Disfarçado with a raised brow while said man just casually rolled up his map with a grunt then turned on his heel and began heading back towards his helicopter, which left the other two men to chat amongst themselves.

"Did he not quite catch the memo?"

Captain Crawford grumbled tiredly while once more wiping beads of sweat off of his brow, Dr Astil just shook his head then clapped the other on the shoulder.

"If you want him to speak English then you better have a deep wallet, but at least his understanding is free."

Captain Crawford huffed but nodded in understanding, the two men walked into the barely merciful shade of their large tent and sat down by the large table placed in the middle.

"This Mister Disfarçado...is he a friend of yours? He seems less guarded and hostile towards you."

Dr Astil hummed as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, friend? Perhaps...

"I’ve known him my whole life, he’s infamous in my hometown you see. He frequently tells stories about the Lanfront Ruins to any curious children that come to ask, I can’t count all the times my mother pulled me away from his storytelling with the same old lecture. He’s been a prominent figure in my childhood and teenage years but friend? I wouldn’t call him that."

He was a no good scoundrel many said, keep away from him many warned, don’t fill the children’s heads with such dangerous things they had hissed at him. Dr Astil had seen his acquaintance take it in leisurely stride every time, it’s like the older man had no fear.

At least no fear for the Lanfront Ruins.

"But that’s why I wanted him to be our guide for this expedition, he knows this jungle like none I’ve ever seen before - it’s like he grew up here. As long as you pay him then he’ll take you all the way to the ruins and back without asking a single question, I’ve seen many ask for his guidance in their own travels here, he's a man without fear."

Dr Astil mused while the Captain listened with silent patience and visible intrigue, the mystery of their guide clearly was something the other wanted solved.

"But don’t all who travel to these ruins vanish? That’s what the official reports say and that’s why my team is here, but if he guides people there then...what does he do with them?"

Those were the golden questions weren’t they? Dr Astil had no concrete answer to give in regards to that.

"If you are implying that he’s been committing murder at these ruins...then I would be inclined to believe you, though I would love to hear how he’s managed to get away with it for what...millions of years? That’s how far back these disappearances stretch."

Captain Crawford tapped his chin in thought then both he and Dr Astil burst out laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"He would’ve been caught at this point if he was truly a murderer, you can’t just disappear with people and then return alone over and over without the authorities getting suspicious."

That was a very true statement they both could agree on.

**************

"Now that we’ve all gathered ourselves and set up everything that we’ll be needing we will now go over the plans for today. Cadets Hoffman and Wagner will remain here and oversee communications, Private Keller you will be in charge."

The three soldiers in question saluted as Captain Crawford dished out their respective jobs.

"Corporal Kirkland, you will come with me into the jungle with Doctor Astil’s team and Mister Disfarçado."

The petite Corporal saluted in understanding while the team of researchers and Disfarçado just nodded in acknowledgment, though the guide grunted more than nodded.

"Mister Disfarçado, how much time do you estimate will pass before we reach the target location?"

The guide puffed his cigarette once all attention turned to him, Patsy coughed nastily from across the table, Disfarçado plucked the smoking cigarette from his lips and crushed it against the table's surface before speaking.

"Se mantivermos um bom ritmo, serão necessárias exatamente 6 horas de caminhada." "He said it will take exactly 6 hours if we keep a good pace."

Dr Astil chimed in with the translation once Disfarçado finished speaking, a few eyebrows quirked up in confusion but Captain Crawford just nodded at the information then turned his information back onto everyone.

"Good, then get yourselves prepared for a 6 hour long trek through the jungle. Dismissed!"

Everyone scattered together themselves prepped for the work they had to do, Dr Astil and his team went over the equipment they’d need to bring along and who would carry what. Samuel carefully placed his Geiger counter in a protective case to which Elena raised a curious brow.

"Do you think the ruins will be radioactive?"

She commented somewhat warily to which he just shrugged with an easy grin.

"It’s the fabled Bermuda Triangle of Mato Grosso. Anything, everything and nothing could be lurking there so it’s best to bring one of these just in case."

Samuel counted off as he closed up his pack and swung it onto his back with a huff, Elena hummed in uncertainty but chose to not question it any further. If the man wanted to bring his Geiger counter, then who was she to stop him?

"You two finished packing?"

Patsy asked with her own pack on her back, it looked pretty stuffed and heavy but no sign of strain or discomfort was seen on her face. The other two nodded and together all three walked towards the meeting point.

Disfarçado was once more smoking a cigarette when they arrived, leaning against a tall tree with hanging branches while Dr Astil was having a friendly chat with Captain Crawford and Corporal Kirkland a little bit away.

"We’re ready to depart now."

Patsy announced with a slight wheeze, Disfarçado eyed her before once more having to crush his cigarette with a displeased scowl. The Brazilian scientist and the two UN soldiers wrapped up their chat then joined in a semicircle around their irritated guide.

"Demorou bastante, estamos perdendo segundos preciosos." "He said he’s happy we all got done packing so fast and we shall now depart."

Disfarçado hissed and shot Dr Astil a nasty glare once he’d finished translating his words, clearly the translation had been inaccurate - it did not take a genius to figure out that Disfarçado had probably been either complaining or said something impolite.

Regardless of that their guide took the lead and began walking into the jungle surrounding them, Captain Crawford and Dr Astil following closely behind him while Samuel, Patsy and Elena remained in the middle with Corporal Kirkland taking up the rear.

"Este caminho nos levará para a área ao redor das ruínas, vocês notarão quando cruzarmos a fronteira." "He said that this path will lead us into the area that surrounds the ruins and that we will notice when we cross the border."

Disfarçado informed then Dr Astil translated as they walked, the sounds of birds crying overhead mixed with the distant rush of water created a natural ambiance as they traveled on. The nature around them was a lush green combined with the sparkling colors of wildly growing flowers of different species.

"What does he mean by the border? Aren’t these ruins contained within the borders of Mato Grosso?"

From the very back Corporal Kirkland piped up with a question, her voice was pretty loud to be heard over the sounds of nature around them.

"Yes they are but...you see, the area around the Lanfront Ruins are very infamous for looking astronomically different compared to the entirety of the Amazons. It’s a circular area around the ruins and locals refer to this area as a sort of border."

Dr Astil informed in place of their guide who just nodded in agreement, the sounds of running water grew closer as the thick line of trees around them broke to reveal a massive river curving into the horizon.

Disfarçado motioned with his left hand to another path that went along the edge of the river.

"Walk carefully."

Captain Crawford warned as they traveled on along the riverside, most of the group chose to hold onto each other in order to prevent anyone from accidentally falling into the rushing river. Disfarçado just watched them link arms and shook his head with a heavy sigh.

The curve of the river was where their path resumed into the jungle, the air was humid and heavy with heat as they trudged through large shrubbery and draping vines. The sounds of the river grew fainter as they left it in their wake.

Disfarçado craned his neck then lifted his arm and the group promptly halted their step, they’d entered a area full of trees that formed a big circle.

"Pare, estas são as Árvores dos Viajantes. Deixe uma prova de sua passagem." "These are the Traveller's Trees, he told us to leave proof of our passage here."

Many sounds of confusion echoed throughout the group and gazes looked to the trees around them to see their bare branches decorated, pieces of cloth in many different colors blew gently in the slight breeze.

Elena hesitantly reached for a low hanging handkerchief tied to a drooping branch, it was white with floral embroidery on it and as she cautiously unfolded it she saw a name embroidered on it.

"Elizabeth Horowitz-Mendes?"

She read aloud, the rest of the group save for their guide shared a look and began examining other pieces of cloth as well. Names echoed in the air.

"Rolf Schloss." "Virginia Baker and Violeta Baker." "Arnold Tomlinson." "Karl Hunter, Angus Hunter, Lewis Hunter and Alexis Hunter." "Felicia Davids, Felix Davids, Ferguson Davids, Felicity Davids, Finnian Davids and Fatima Davids." "Harald Sjö." "Elmer Booker." "Anthony Moritz." "Kara Scott." "Naomi Grüneberg." "Enrique Diaz."

These were the names of those who’d traveled this path before them, their proof of passage, and these were just the ones within their immediate reach. Disfarçado watched them quietly as they shuffled about in a hush, he took a moment to light his fourth cigarette of the day and leaned against the farthest tree away from them all.

"I guess this is some kind of tourism thing, anyone got a marker?"

Corporal Kirkland asked as she fished out a light blue handkerchief, Patsy offered her one and the soldier quickly wrote down her name before returning the marker.

"Corporal Kitty Kirkland."

Corporal Kirkland tied her proof of passage to a small branch that did not yet have anything tied to it.

"Patricia "Patsy" Landry."

Patsy tied her proof of passage, a handkerchief embroidered with spring flowers, on the branch of a different tree that had thin spindly branches that hung so low it nearly touched the ground.

"Samuel Faraday."

Samuel chose to tie his proof of passage, a handkerchief that depicted an oceanfront, on the same tree as Patsy but his was tied to a different branch.

"Captain Walter Crawford."

Captain Crawford tied his proof of passage, a white and red dotted handkerchief, in a branch that pointed to the sky proudly on a tree that curved at the base.

"Eleanor-Maria "Elena" Kent."

Elena tied her proof of passage, a pink tartan handkerchief, to a thick branch that looked like a crack of lightning in wooden form connected to a very round body.

"Doctor Pedro Panchito Gonzalez Astil."

Dr Astil tied his proof of passage, a lime green and pale yellow handkerchief, to the same branch as Corporal Kirkland had tied hers.

Disfarçado nodded in satisfaction and yet again crushed his still lit cigarette in his hand, the thin streams of smoke slithered through the gaps of his fingers. The group gathered themselves up once more and gathered by the tree their guide had been by, however they noticed that this tree looked pitch black.

"Muito bom, estou satisfeito. Agora, esta aqui é a fronteira, bem-vindo à Selva Negra." "Very good, he’s pleased. He said welcome to the Black Jungle."

Dr Astil and the others gazed uneasily into the utterly dark abyss beyond the black tree, the infamy of the border was now clear to see as well as how appropriate the name was.

It truly was a black jungle as far in as the eye could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest journey but oh well. Disfarçado's Portuguese is as stated completely google translated so it will probably be filled with errors and whatnot but Dr Astil will provide what he’s essentially supposed to be saying in English, though he won’t be a reliable translator all the time when Disfarçado is saying something less than pleasant.
> 
> Lastly, Elena, Patsy and Samuel are not original characters. Elena and Samuel are mentioned by Dr Astil in a flashback of his but they are not seen while Patsy was seen by his side albeit lacking a name, they’re all exclusive to Archie comics Mega Man.


End file.
